The Wizarding World of Percy Jackson
by Awbooks
Summary: When demigods are accepted into Hogwarts, things turn upside down. Is Harry Potter all that important next to an entire camp of half-bloods? Or will the demigods go unnoticed, or cause even more trouble with the Weasley twins? Strange things are happening, and who knows how to stop it? Many enemies and friends will be made, but will they be kept is the real question.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Chiron stood, staring at the fireplace in deep thought. The room in the Big House was silent, with Seymour's head asleep and grapevines along the walls.

"The Minister of Magic will be arriving shortly," said a voice from behind him. It was a painting of the gods, and Zeus was talking to him.

Chiron sighed. He had expected as much. With the war of Gaea being so short ago, Chiron had wanted his pupils to learn more than just sword skills, so he contacted the Minister of Magic.

He stood straight as the fire burned green and a man in a pork pie hat stepped out.

"Ah, Cornelius," said Chiron, welcoming the man.

"Yes, yes, hello," Cornelius Fudge waved to the centaur rather distractedly. "Let's get to the point. You want demigods, children of Ancient Greek gods, who are supposed to be myths, to attend the magical school of Hogwarts."

Chiron nodded. "But Chiron my dear old centaur, why do you want them to attend Hogwarts in Britain than a school in America."/p  
"Why, they can only be taught by the best."

"I'm flattered, really, but how do you know that the children will even be able to perform magic?" asked Fudge, chuckling nervously.

"They are the offspring of immortals who have been alive for millions of years," said Chiron, tilting his head, "do you doubt that these kids have magic."

"Fudge shook his head muttering, "Of course, how silly of me."

"However, I have one request."

"Ask away, ask away."

"I want the students of Hogwarts to attend Camp Half-Blood during the summer."

"Fudge's mouth fell open. "Are you suggesting that the children only see their family during the breaks?"

"Oh heavens no. I am suggesting that your pupils stay for only half of the summer, and mine stay at Hogwarts for 3/4 of the school year."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Fudge contemplating this and Chiron waiting patiently for his answer. Then, all of a sudden, Cornelius nodded. Chiron broke into a grin.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to tell the headmaster of Hogwarts the news," said Fudge shortly, and he stepped once more into the green fire and disappeared. Chiron stared again at the fire, which still had a greenish hue to it, before walking out of the Big House wondering how to tell his campers the news.

AN: Hey everybody! Sorry this was mostly dialogue, but I hope you enjoy this new story. There are probably a million of these, but I hope you continue to read mine. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

_**(AN: Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, but I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. I don't own any of the characters, setting, etc. That goes to the authors of the original books.)**_

Chapter 1  
A horn sounded in the distance. All around Percy and Annabeth, campers were gradually heading to the dining pavilion.  
It was the first week back at camp. All of the campers were just starting to get into the demigod mood, and Percy and Annabeth were doing inspection when the horn was called.  
As the campers got seated, Chiron clapped his hoof against the floor. The room fell silent.

"Welcome back campers," Chiron started (several people whooped at this), "For the on coming school year, you will not be going to your regular schools." A large outbreak of muttering occurred, and it took Chiron several claps with his hoof to silence the room once again. "We have discussed this with your families. Instead you will be going to Hogwarts." Everyone stared blankly at Chiron. He continued, "Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry-" the Hecate kids exchanged gleeful looks, "-in Britain." Percy raised his hand nervously. Chiron nodded in his direction.

"Sir, how are we going to get there. I don't do plane."

"That has all been arranged. Very shortly we will be heading to the United Kingdom to get your school supplies ahead of time with different groups of campers. Now let's eat!" Most of the tables were buzzing with talk about the new school.

After dinner, Percy walked to his cabin, where Annabeth caught up to him.

"Can you believe it! A school of magic! We can finally learn magic, like Hazel!" The Greek part of the seven at Camp Half-Blood missed Frank and Hazel greatly, but were helped with their sorrow when Leo turned up a few days after the war, on the back of Festus with Calypso sitting behind him. Percy nodded, then yawned,

"There is too much to talk about, and I'm tired. Let's talk about it tomorrow." He kissed Annabeth goodnight, and headed into his cabin.

 _ **(AN: Sorry the prologue and chapter were so short, the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days passed without event, until Chiron announced the first group going into Great Britain.

"All campers from the Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabin will get to go to the U.K tomorrow."

Jason turned to Piper when Chiron announced this, "Wow. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, you, and I will be going to Britain tomorrow. What a coincidence." But as he turned to head to archery, he could have sworn that Chiron had given him a small wink.  
The next day, the 5 cabins headed towards the Big House, where they found Chiron sitting in wheelchair form. A couple of nymphs were passing out pieces of paper.

When Percy got his paper, he saw that it was a school supply list, but it wasn't a normal supply list. It had a bunch of weird items on it such as a wand, a cauldron (pewter size), and a telescope. Percy checked both Piper and Annabeth's lists to find that they had the same things that his paper had, and they both looked just as confused.

He pulled out the second piece of paper, which explicitly stated being at King's Cross Station on platform 9¾ (Percy checked both Piper and Annebeth's papers again) by 11 a.m on September 1st, or the train would leave without him.

Jason spoke aloud, "Where are we supposed to get these things?"

Chiron smiled and answered his question, "Diagon Alley, which is where we are going today. We will lend you money made from our thriving strawberry company." Leo started to speak, but Chiron cut him off, "We will be getting there by Floo Powder. You throw some powder in the fire, say clearly, 'Diagon Alley' and you will appear there. We will travel in small groups as to not crowd the shops."

Everyone seemed nervous about this, except for Leo, of course. Chiron handed them moneybags, and one by one, each camper stepped into the fire and disappeared.

When Percy and Annabeth arrived, their first thought was awe. Lining the street were multiple shops selling everything from broomsticks to unicorn horns.

Percy and his group (consisting of Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo) first decided to get their wands, as it was the first thing on their lists. They stumbled into a shop called Ollivander's, and as soon as they came in, a man immediately herded them into a back room. He then beckoned for Annabeth to step up first.

The first wand the guy gave her (at this point, Percy was guessing that the guy was Ollivander) she waved nervously. Jason's glasses flew off of his face and slammed into the ground, breaking them.

"Oh god! Jason I'm sorry."

"Not to fret, not to fret. We can repair it," Ollivander reassured, tapping the shattered glasses with a wand of his own. "You're very powerful for a starting wizard." He handed her the box, "10 ½ inches, holly, phoenix feather at the core." In the end, they procured their wands without any other hassle.

Outside, they decided to split up. Percy and Annabeth wandered through the crowds of people, holding hands and looking excitedly through all the shop windows.

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes lit up. She rushed at the shop.

"Percy, look!"

A bell tinkled softly as he entered. Annabeth was already negotiating with the store clerk on getting… an owl?

"Annabeth we-we can't get an owl." Annabeth just stuck the materials list in his face.

"Yeah we can. Read it."

Percy's eyes scanned the page. Wand… robes… books… and there it was, at the bottom of the page. _Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad_.

Annabeth sighed, "Look, Percy. I already bought it, and besides, we have to rendezvous with the others."

She was right. Chiron had them promise to be back by 2 in the afternoon. As the five of them sat outside the ice cream shop, they couldn't help but observe the witches and wizards coming out of shops.

One particular woman seemed to be struggling, as she was holding three sets of books in her arms, while levitating two others in the air and checking several lists.

Soon enough, they were back in the Big House. Soot covered and book-laden, they returned to their cabins.

It was most certainly going to be an interesting year.


End file.
